Be mine
by Can't.handle.the.Randle
Summary: Dallas searched some entertainment but didn't expected an almost naked Sodapop right infront of him. How will the hood react when he gets his crush all alone and in only a towel? How will their relationship develop? And what problems will they have to face?


**Be mine** \- _Chapter one_

The hot sun burned down on the small town Tulsa, some greasers were fighting against some soc's, a few teenagers stumbled drunk across the street and you could hear a police car speeding up in the distance. So another normal day as any other one. Dallas Winston the toughest hood in Tulsa, or even in whole Oklahoma, made his way over to the Curtis house in hope to find some entertainment. As he stepped through the front door, his black boots made heavy sounds while his chain necklace jingled over his chest which was covered with his black shirt. He slammed the door shut and looked around in disappointment, he hoped to find Steve or Two-bit to go with them to Buck's or some other bar or Johnny and Ponyboy so they could go watch a movie. But cold silence filled the house till the hood heard someone close the fridge, Dallas turned in the direction where the noise came from and walked with fast steps into the kitchen only to let his jaw drop wide open as he saw the scene infront of him.

Sodapop Curtis stood in the middle of the kitchen, soaking wet with only a towel lazily wrapped around his _perfect_ hips while drinking a cup of water. His golden brown hair was slicked back with water drops in it that fell every now and then on his shoulders and rolled down his neck and chest. His eyes were closed and you could see his long eyelashes which fluttered open as the teenager realized the hood's presence. His hazel brown eyes shot open and he jumped lightly. "Ahh Dal-" He choked badly as he tried to speak with his mouth full of water. "Easy there" Dallas chuckled while he quickly covered his stunnned face with his usual I-don't-give-a-fuck look but his eyes glowed in excitement as he eyed the coughing greaser up and down.

The blond haired boy would never admit it but he always had something for the middle Curtis brother. It was just the kind way he talked to everyone, his big brown eyes which would glow with happiness and warmth everytime the boy would look at him or his warmhearted smile he gave him everyday let alone his wonderful laugh. And don't forget about his beautiful body that he'd move so smooth everytime he walked. It was all of those things that would reach a place in the hood's heart he didn't even know about. But of course Dallas could never show that to anyone he was still Dallas fucking Winston the thoughest greaser who hates the world in all his glory. He would be dead meat if anyone would find out that he was gay let alone that the person of his desire is Sodapop Curtis. _Just the thought of what Darry would do to him if he'd find out that Dallas touched his precious kid brother made his blood turn cold._

As Sodapop finally gained enough air in his lungs to breath normally and looked up into the ice blue eyes of Dallas, a big blush was spread over his embrassed face. "S-sorry I-I thought I was alone." He chuckled nervously while pulling at his towel and wrapping it tighter on his body. "Where are the others?" The hood asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Darry and Steve are at work, Pony is in school with Johnny and Two-bit is babysitting his little sister." Sodapop stated as his eyes wandered to the floor while shifting on his feet. " _Ah I see_.." The older boy replied and stepped further in the room. "And how come that you are here?" He continued. " _Oh, today is my day off!_ " The younger teen looked up with a sparkle in his eyes. The hood could feel how a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he looked deeper into Sodapop's kind eyes. He approached the the almost naked teen further till there was merely an inch between them and brushed a finger across his wet neck, collecting a few water drops. "So it's just you and me huh?" The brown haired boy shuddered and looked away in embarrassment. "Yeah, well I'm gonna slip on some clothes." Sodapop said while attempting to slip past Dallas but a firm hand on his wrist pulled him right back. "W-what-" The confused boy tried to ask but got cut off as he got slammed at the kitchen table with his face first.

"Uuhhff" He choked out as the air got pressed out of him. His arms got easily pinned behind his back and were held in place with a strong hand on both of his wrists. " _Dallas what are you doing?! Let me go!_ " He nearly yelled while turning his face to look at his attacker. "Soda do you know how many people are craving for you? Even the dirtiest hoods I know are talking about the _sexy_ body of yours. They brag about how they would fuck the hell out of you if they had the chance to." Dallas chuckled while pressing his hips into the boy beneath him. "And I am no exception" He breathed into Soda's ear as he leaned over him. "I've fallen for you as well." The blond haired boy slowly slipped his hand under Soda's towel and caressed the skin with his rough hand. "Dallas please stop." Soda whimpered as he struggled to get free only to be held tighter till his wrists turned red. "Shhhh" Dallas shushed him in a soothing way "It's okay I won't hurt you too bad alright?" He leaned down and began to kiss the younger teens neck and shoulders till he reached his back, grinning as the boy flinched at the touch.

Dallas continued to kiss the quivering boy till he seemed to be calm enough. The hood tapped two fingers against Soda's plump lips and demanded; "Suck them nicely if you don't want _it_ to hurt." The teen underneath him flinched and widened his eyes in shock but slowly wrapped his lips around the fingers as he realized what " _it_ " meant and began to swirl his tounge around them. Dallas watched him with a hungry look and felt how his pants got tighter at the thought where those cute lips could also be right now. After a few moments Dallas pulled his fingers out and left the younger teens lips covered with a coat of saliva, he let go of Soda's wrists and used his now free hand to spread his soft ass cheeks apart after he ripped the towel off of him. The brown haired boy gasped and shuddered as he felt a wet finger at his entrance and tried to lift his chest from the table he was bent over, but Dallas pushed him with a rough hand back down and whispered threatenly; "Don't." Soda squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from streaming down as he felt Dallas's finger slid inside him. The hood roughly pushed his whole finger inside the boy, gaining a strangled hiss of pain from Soda, he then kept his finger still for a few minutes to let the boy adjust to the feeling. After a while he slowly slid the finger out and back in in a slow pace, trying not to hurt the younger greaser too much. Soda gripped the table under him in a hurting way till his knuckles turned white while he tried to hold back his moans. He felt ashamed and humiliated but didn't want to show that it felt kinda good to be touched by his secret crush in such a demanding way.

Yes, you heard right, Soda has a crush on Dallas. The young teen admired the hood from the beginning and was attracted by his tough character. So he wasn't suprised that he developed feelings for him. That wasn't the problem at all, Soda wouldn't mind if the gang found out that he was gay but if they would find out that he liked Dallas, things would be different forever. Not that he would destroy the friendship between them, he also feared that Dallas wouldn't hesitate to beat the hell out of him. Sodapop was beyond confused that the hood suddenly started to touch him but he reasoned it with the fact that Dallas needed some relieve after Sylvia broke up with him and that he was the nearest person to use.

"Let me hear your _sweet_ voice." Dallas hissed as he shoved a second finger inside the boy and begun to stretch him. Soda blushed deeply and turned his face at the table in attempt to hide his reaction, but Dallas noticed it right away and chuckled quietly.

Soda's tears spilled over as the teen above him shoved a third finger inside him and spreaded his inner walls roughly apart. His legs got weaker with every thrust and it became hard to hold his balance. "D-dallas" He breathed out with quiet moans. The hood suddenly kicked Soda's legs further apart with his feet and plunged all his three fingers all the way in. "Aaahhh" The younger teen cried in pain. "C'mon don't close your legs." Dallas smirked while he pulled his fingers out with a smooth move. Soda flinched and his breath got uneven as he heard Dallas zipper open and his pants drop on the ground. "D-dallas w-wait you c-an't-" He instantly stopped as he felt Dallas hot flesh at his ass. "Don't worry Soda. I'll be _gentle_ okay?" He rubbed his throbbing cock between Soda's smooth ass cheeks. "Are you ready?" The hood didn't let Soda time to answer as he shoved his whole length all at once inside the quivering boy. Soda screamed in pain while he grabbed the table under him and sobbed. Dallas thought it was the best idea to let Soda adjust to his shape, so he didn't move and slowly strocked Soda's still damp hair with his large hand. The younger greaser trembled as he forced himself to relax. "Can I move?" Dallas asked impatient. "Y-yeah I g-guess." Soda managed to choke out. Just as he finished his sentence the teen above him pulled his length out till the tip and slowly pressed it back in. A long sigh escaping his lips as he threw his head back in pleasure. He grabbed a fistfull of Soda's hair and pulled him up so his nacked back was pressing against Dallas hard chest.

The sound of skin slapping together filled the room as the strangled moans and groans got louder. Dallas had wrapped his strong arms around Soda's chest and began to thrust harder into the teen. "D-dal can y-you please g-go a bit s-s-slower?" The brown haired boy whimpered as he got fucked so hard against the kitchen table that it began to move. Dallas in the contray pressed Soda back down at the table again and rested his body ontop of him. He began to move his hips faster and harder against the younger teen while he pinched and twisted the boys sensetive nipples, which caused Soda to shudder and clench around Dallas member. "Dallas p-please" Soda cried out as the pain began to change into pleasure. " _C'mon, you like this don't you?_ " The hood panted. After a while Soda gave up and let his moans and cries out. Suddenly Dallas hit a spot in him that made his eyes roll back and his whole body shudder in pleasure. "AHHH D-dal-las ye-s-s" He moaned. The blond haired teen smirked and began to slow his pace but still thrusted into the boy with roughness, hitting his sweet spot everytime. Soda's mind was too clouded with pleasure to think straight, so he didn't noticed as he moaned; "Dall-as.. Ahh.. I-I love...love y-you." Dallas instantly stopped his movements because he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What did you just say?" Soda realized his mistake and quickly hid his face in his hands. 'How can I be this stupid? Oh god, Dallas would never even think about loving me. He only wants my body. He's gonna hate me for sure. Hell, I could even get killed for this.' The younger teen thought as he kept silence. " ** _I. asked. what. you. just. said._** " Dallas growled while he thrusted inside the boy with each word. "N-no-thi-ng" The smaller teen managed to choke out between cries. Grabbing a fistfull of the brown hair and pulling the moaning mess up with ease, Dallas hissed into his ear; "You better **not** fuck with me or you will not like what I will do to you. So spit it out. _Now_." A tear rolled down on Soda's cheek as the grib in his hair got thighter. "I-I said.. I love you.." He almost whispered.

Silence filled the room. "Dallas are you mad? I-I am sorr-" The brown haired teen spoke in a shaking voice but got cut off by Dallas. "Flip over." Soda hesitated but did as he was told. He slowly stood up and turned around after Dallas pulled his still hard cock out of him. His hands were shaking as he looked everywhere but in Dallas's eyes. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away as he saw Dallas's hand coming up to his face, expecting a punch or a slap. But it never came. Instead Dallas touched his face softly, almost scared to touch him, and began to stroke his cheek wiping a tear with his thumb away in the process. Soda slowly opened his eyes and looked at Dallas questioningly. "Is it true what you just said?" The older teen asked as he lifted Soda by his hips and sat him on the table. Soda hissed quietly at the stinging pain in his back but nodded his head. The blush on his face got redder as Dallas pushed his legs apart and stepped between them. "Well that's great." The hood grinned and lifted Soda's chin with his hand, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Before Soda could ask what he meant had Dallas slammed his lips against his own and began to kiss him. " _Mmhhh_ " The confused teen moaned as Dallas shoved his tounge inside his mouth and kissed him deeply. Melting into the kiss, Soda didn't noticed as Dallas pushed his member inside him again. Only as the older teen broke away from the kiss Soda trembled at the feeling of Dallas's length filling him again. " _I love you too, Sodapop_ " The hood said while thrusting into the boy beneath him even faster as before.

"Wh-what?" The smaller teen asked with wide eyes. "I'm _pretty_ sure you heard me." Dallas chuckled and grabbed Soda's member, stroking it with the same speed as his thursts. Soda gasped at the sudden touch and wrapped his arms around Dallas neck while he locked his legs around Dallas's waist. It didn't take long for the brown haired boy to come with a loud yell on his and Dallas stomach. Thrusting harder with each movement, the hood felt he was getting close. He leanded down and kissed the still moaning teen passionatly. "Be mine, Soda." He breathed against his lips. After a few more quick thrusts Dallas came deep into Soda. He collapsed ontop of him and panted heavily. "Dallas y-you are crushing me." Soda whimpered, still trying to catch his own breath. "Sorry." The hood half chuckled and got off of the teen. He pulled his now limp cock out of Soda and watched with a smirk as some of his cum leaked out of his hole, almost getting hard again. Soda blushed deeply and quickly closed his legs. Dallas chuckled but grabbed the forgotten towel on the floor and handed it to the embarrassed teen. Soda cleaned himself up the best he could and mumbled a quiet "Thanks." After fixing his pants, The blond haired teen lit on a cigarette and took a long drag from it. He blew the smoke out and looked at Soda. "So, since when do you love me?" He asked with a smirk on his lips. "I don't know... maybe _ten_ months?" Soda said while he looked into Dallas's eyes and blushed again. "Shoot kid, that's a damn long time! Why didn't you say anything?" The blush disappeared and was replaced with a worried look. "I never thought you would be gay. I thought you would hate me if I ever told you. I was scared."

Dallas chrushed his cancer stick between his fingers and walked over to Soda. He placed both of his hands on the teens shoulders and kissed him deeply, almost shoving his tounge down his throat. After god knows how long he pulled away and started to kiss Soda's jawline and neck. " _Bullshit_ , I could never hate you." He growled and harshly bit into the soft skin at Soda's neck. The younger greaser moaned softly as Dallas began to suck on his skin, leaving red marks. "Dallas wait- please don't leave any marks!" Soda pleaded while he tried to push the hood away. Dallas stopped and looked up. "And why the hell not?" Standing up, Soda pressed his hands against the older teens hard chest. "B-because people will see." Dallas made a step forward and pulled Soda against him, one hand at his back and the other one at his still nacked ass. "I don't see the problem. I want everyone to know who you belong to and that you are my boyfriend." He growled and squezzed Soda's left ass cheek in his hand. "B-boyfriend?" The younger teen asked as the blush on his face came back once again. "You have a problem with that? Don't even think that I will let you go after this." Dallas said and kissed Soda's forehead once before drawing him into a tight hug. "N-no I'm glad." Soda mumbled as he burried his face into the hood's chest.


End file.
